


Office Tension

by wildfrancium



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium





	Office Tension

Michael was calming down after filming Rage Quit. He was worn out, nearly horse, and agitated. And Gavin being a smug little bitch was doing nothing but throwing gasoline on his simmering temper.  
“I swear to god you little fuck, if you don’t shut up right now I’m going to run you over with a car,” he muttered roughly at Gavin who was doing a poor job at stifling his giggling while he edited. Gavin chewed on his lip and just shot Michael a look. “I will unplug your damn computer.”  
“But Michael!! I said nothing that time!!” Gavin protested halfheartedly with a grin. Michael pressed his palms to his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He heard Gavin get up.  
“Don’t you dare come any clo- Gavin!” Michael shoved Gavin away as he thrust into the air next to Michael. Gavin laughed and went around to the other side. He ran his finger along the collar of Michael’s shirt as he did. He was shoved away again. “Thin fucking line, Gavin!” Michael barked and Gavin seemingly backed off.  
Michael ran his hands through his hair shutting his eyes and sighed. He wanted to go home and have a drink and just relax.  
Ice was dropped down the back of his shirt.  
“GAVIN.” He leapt up and Gavin almost tripped backwards as he laughed trying to move out of Michael’s reach.  
“Michael!” Gavin protested between squawks.  
“C’mere you little bitch,” he hissed grabbing the back of Gavin’s shirt and tackling him to the ground. “Think that was funny? Think you’re funny?” he muttered wrestling a struggling Gavin.  
“Michael! Michael, Michael, Michael!” Gavin continued as he laughed and squealed and tried to get back up. Michael got Gavin pinned on his back. He straddled Gavin’s hips and snatched the glass of ice off Gavin’s desk.  
“No, no Michael no Michael ahhh!!” Gavin cried as Michael pushed Gavin’s shirt up and dumped the ice onto his bare stomach.  
“That’s what you get asshole,” Michael finally laughed pushing Gavin’s hands away and attempting to keep him still. Gavin continued to squeak and struggle. Michael fought him until Gavin finally tired.  
They were both panting and Michael was still glaring at Gavin who grinned stupidly. But his glare had softened and changed to an expression of exhaustion.  
“For fucks sake you’re exhausting,” Michael said rolling his eyes.  
“Just having a bit of fun, Michael,” Gavin chirped and Michael clamped his hand over Gavin’s mouth narrowing his eyes.  
“Shut the fuck up or I’ll hit you.” Gavin laughed and licked Michael’s hand. He glared again and Gavin laughed harder. Michael punched him in the shoulder and stood up. “Dumbass.”  
“Ow Michael,” Gavin complained rolling on the floor being dramatic.  
“Get the fuck up and come on,” Michael said getting annoyed again. Gavin tilted his head back and gazed up at Michael.  
“Finally. I’ve wanted to get out of this office.” Michael rolled his eyes heading out.  
“You aren’t exactly stuck here. God you sound like you’re a fucking puppy that we have to let out for fucking potty breaks or something.” Gavin laughed as he followed Michael.


End file.
